Todo cambio hasta que apareciste tú
by Namine drawing
Summary: Zelda perdió la esperanza de poder salir con Link, debido que el no le pide salir. Sin embargo, alguien llega haciendo que Link tenga que reaccionar antes o se lleva a Zelda. Denle una oportunidad por favor :)
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: No soy su tipo_

(Zelda Pov.)

Soy una idiota, pensar que mi mejor amigo se fije en mi cuando él ya tiene a su preciada novia, de nombre Ilia. Y encima, se olvido de nuestra amistad. No me llama, ni habla conmigo, ni quedadas como hacemos antes de que el empezara a tener novias.

(Normal Pov.)

Mientras nuestra querida Zelda estaba en sus pensamientos mirando la pradera de Hyrule cerca de donde de la fuente que está sentada la peli castaña, pasa un chico rubio con unos enormes ojos azules como la mirada feroz de un lobo a lo que Zelda lo reconoció desde lejos.

-¡Link!- Lo llamo con alegría pero esa alegría se empezó a desaparecer al ver que él la ignoro porque venía con Ilia cogidos de las manos y riendo juntos.

Cuando la pareja se puso enfrente de ella, Link con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de Ilia haciéndola sonrojar, a lo que acto seguido empezó acercar su cara dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

Al ver Zelda esta escena de los dos, sentía su corazón partirse a millones de pedazos y ganas de llorar, pero se los aguanto y decidió irse de ahí. Link miraba disimuladamente de reojo a Zelda para ver cómo reaccionaba y al ver que se levanto y se iba a su pueblo con molestia, Link estaba cansado de salir con chicas para darle celos a su amiga Zelda, él esta locamente enamorado de su mejor amiga pero no le confesó sus sentimientos por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él.

O.O.O.O.O. Mientras con Zelda .O.O.O.O.O.O

Zelda iba corriendo a su habitación, pero se choco con una mujer más alta que ella, muy delgada con el pelo blanco pero que aparenta ser muy joven.

-I…Impa…- Dice Zelda mirándola con normalidad intentando disimular su tristeza, pero la sheikah se dio cuenta en su expresión.

-Zelda ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto preocupada. Para Impa, Zelda es como si fuera su propia hija y siendo su guardiana prometiendo proteger a Zelda dando su vida por ella.

-Yo….esto….- Zelda agacho la cabeza como dando importancia al suelo con tristeza.

-Mejor vamos a sus aposentos y me lo cuentas todo.- Tras decirlo la cogió de la mano con suavidad.

Pasaron las horas y después de contarle todo lo que le paso con Link, Impa la abrazo con mucho cariño y que se desahogara todo lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, a lo que Zelda empezó a llorar en el pecho de la peliblanca y abrazándola muy fuerte. Acabo de unos 30 minutos Zelda se separa de Impa y las dos se miran.

-Zelda, no te sientas triste porque no es culpa tuya.- Dice Impa mientras le acaricia el pelo.- Si Link no te ve más de una amiga no es culpa tuya.

-Tienes razón, Impa. Creo que no soy de su tipo, pero…- La mira con preocupación- ¿Cómo podre distraerme cuando Link este con su novia?

En ese momento Impa piensa y se acordó de un asunto que sería ideal para que Zelda perdiera por completo sus sentimientos por Link.- Escúchame Zelda porque solo lo dile una vez.- Zelda asintió muy seria.- Veras, tengo un sobrino **(N.T: Yo no sé si Impa tiene hermana o hermano pero esta es mi historia y decidí ponerle alguien familiar . )** y va a venir a Hyrule por su peregrinaje. Si lo deseas, él puede ser tu guardián y amigo para que le enseñes todo Hyrule.

-Me encantaría mucho Impa.- Contesto emocionada Zelda.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.Al día siguiente .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Link daba su paseo con Epona por las praderas y practicando su tiro con arco para mejorar su puntería. Se sentía un estúpido por su comportamiento con Zelda, salir con una chica para darle celos a su mejor amigo.

-_"Lo que estoy haciendo a Zelda es de cobardes…"_- Agacho su cabeza con tristeza pero a la velocidad de la luz le vino una idea.- _"Le pregunto que si quiere quedar conmigo y las demás, con esto nuestra amistad seguirá siendo como era antes"_- Pensó con una grande sonrisa mirando al paisaje.

En ese momento, ve a una peli castaña sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro tranquila.

-Esta es la ocasión de preguntarle.- Susurro Link y acaricia el cuello de Epona con suavidad dándole a entender que se dirija a donde está la princesa. Al llegar la princesa deja de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos y dirige su mirada al rubio mientras él se desmontaba de su yegua.

-Hola Zelda. – Saludo Link con una sonrisa de ternura.

-Hola Link. – Zelda sonríe con simpatía, asiendo que Link se sonroje y sonriera como un bobo. Zelda miraba por todo el alrededor de Link.- Link, ¿Dónde está Ilia? Se me hace extraño verte solo por aquí.- Ese comentario para Link fue como tirarle un cubo de agua fría y su empezó a desaparecer.

-No…no pudo acompañarme porque tenía que ayudar a su padre en unas cosas importantes.- Contesto Link disimulando su depresión por el comentario.

-Comprendo.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si quieres hacer una quedada el sábado con la pandilla.

-Eso son dentro de 4 días, como no tengo nada interesante que hacer…puedo ir.- Dijo Zelda sonriendo. - ¿Llevo mi almuerzo, como las quedadas anteriores?

-Claro, así disfrutamos mas el día todos juntos y…podre confesar mis sentimientos por ti.- Lo ultimo lo susurro sin que lo escuchara Zelda.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Después de la conversación con Zelda, Link se dirigía a Ordon en ese momento sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, miro a lo lejos el castillo con preocupación.

-_"Presiento que alguien se pondrá en medio de nuestra amistad"_

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno querido lectores este es mi segundo fic n.n Esta será de Link y la princesa Zelda, los personajes no me pertenecen, es de Nintendo. Solo el drama de la historia es mía. Espero que os guste el capitulo, dejen reviews, si os gusta lo sigo pero si no os gusta lo dejo así. Un abrazo muy grande y disfrutar de la navidad ;) **

**Nami- Chan. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: La llegada de un invitado**_

**Zelda**

Después de hablar con Link me dirigí a mi castillo, caminado por mi pueblo toda la gente me saludaban y me mostraban las pócimas nuevas que creaban pero me negaba aceptar sus pócimas sin pagarles y seguí caminando. Hasta que pare enfrente de la puerta de la pitonisa Fanadi , no sabía el porqué llegue hasta este sitio.

-_"¿Podrá adivinar mi futuro sobre el amor?"_- Me lo pensé varias veces si entraba o no hasta decidir entrar, abrí la puerta con valor y al entrar vi una mujer mayor con ojos rojos y su pelo castaño claro peinado en forma de caracol. Al verla percate que es de la misma raza de Impa, una sheikah.

-Veo que tienes depresión de mal de amores y estas intentando olvidarte de ese joven.- La mire sorprendida y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes…ver mi futuro en el amor?- Le pregunte con curiosidad y dándole una rupia de 10 a lo que ella asintió y empezó a decir un conjuro en su bola de cristal, Vidente.

-¡LO VEO!- Pegue un pequeño brinco de susto por como lo grito.- La llegada de un joven te hará olvidar tu mal de amor y tendréis una gran cercanía, pero otro se dará cuenta de su actitud…- La mire confundida, no se ha que se refiere con lo último de sus palabras.- Muchas gracias por su consejo.

-Es mi trabajo jovencita y tenga mucho cuidado. – Le sonreí y me despedí de ella saliendo de la casa.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Normal**

Zelda llego al castillo antes de la reunión con los consejeros empezara, para ella le aburre mucho porque es para que la preparen como reina de Hyrule.

-¡Princesa, tenéis que casaros ya!- Dijo el primer ministro muy serio al hablar de ese tema.

-¿Siempre es el mismo tema en todas la reuniones o qué?- Pregunta muy molesta mirando a todos.

-Para que seáis la reina de Hyrule os tenéis que casar con un hombre para que sea rey.- Contesto otro ministro pirando unas cartas de los otros reinos.- Tenéis muchos candidatos que piden su mano, además de que son algunos de la realeza.

-Ahora no me interesa el matrimonio para ser una reina.-mira el símbolo de su reino.

-Princesa, ya dentro de poco cumplirá los dieciocho años y para ese tiempo tiene que tener al hombre que habéis elegido para casaros.- Tras ese comentario todo se quedo en silencio mientras Zelda pensaba pegando un gran suspiro y levanto su rostro con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, encontrare a un hombre por la paz de Hyrule pero con la condición que al quien elija como el futuro rey, nadie se niegue a mi elección.

-Pero princesa…-Al ver la mirada fría y seriedad de Zelda decidió aceptar su propuestas. – Aceptamos su propuesta y rogaremos a las diosas que te ayuden.- Después de decir esto último, todos se levantaron y salieron de la sala dejando sola a Zelda.

Zelda se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a un cuadro que se ve una mujer idéntica a ella pero el color del pelo de la mujer es rubio. Mira el cuadro y pega un suspiro.

-Madre, ¿lo que estoy haciendo está bien?- Pregunta mirando el cuadro con preocupación mientras toca el cuadro con delicadeza y cierra los ojos empezando a tener un recuerdo con su madre.

_***Flashback***_

En el jardín, una niña rubia estaba sentada mientras cogía unas flores blancas haciendo una linda corona. Se levanta y se acerca corriendo a una mujer con una belleza impresionante, unos grandes ojos azules como el océano y una sonrisa que llena de alegría a la gente que la vea.

-Mama, mama, mira lo que he hecho para ti.-Dijo la niña muy alegre enseñándole la corona de flores.

-Que corona tan bonita has hecho Zelda.-Comento su madre levantándose del banco y coge en brazos a Zelda mientras que ella le pone la corona en la cabeza haciendo reír a la mujer.- Cielo, dime ¿cuál es tu flor favorita?- Pregunto la madre acercándose a las flores.

-Esta.-Señalo a una rosa, su madre se acerca y la coge con mucha delicadeza mientras huele el dulce aroma de la flor.

-Bella como el Sol.-Acaricia la cara de Zelda haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.- Ojos azules como el cielo de la noche, piel blanca como el brillo de la luna.-Le deposita un beso en la pequeña frente.- Dulce y fresca como la rosa.-En ese instante le pone la rosa en el peinado de la niña haciendo sonreírla.- Serás la rosa más bella de toda Hyrule.

-No creo mama, hay chicas más guapas que yo.

-Cuando crezcas mas veras como tendrás muchos candidatos que se querrán casar contigo.-Comento su madre haciendo que las dos se rían, en ese instante la mira con ternura.- Zelda, quiero que me cumplas una promesa entre tú y yo.

-¿Qué promesa quieres que cumpla?- Pregunto Zelda con curiosidad.

-Quiero que cuando ya seas mas mayor te cases por amor, sin que te obliguen, quiero que tú elijas al hombre con quien quieres pasar tu vida.

-Por amor…

-¿Cumplirás esa promesa? Es mi mayor deseo, que cases por amor como yo cuando me case con papa.- Zelda asintió con emoción levantando el meñique igual que su madre hasta agarraron la una de la otra en señal de que cumpliría esa promesa.

-Se que lo cumplirás, nunca romperás nuestra promesa Zelda.- Dijo alegre su madre abrazándola mientras Zelda lo correspondía con mucho cariño.

-Te lo prometo, mama.

_***Fin del Flashback* **_

Zelda empieza abrir los ojos lentamente y mira otra vez al retrato.

-Lo cumpliré, te lo prometo por mi vida madre.- Susurro para sí misma sonriendo mientras acaricio el retrato, se dirige a la puerta para salir de la sala.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Caminaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos del castillo, en ese momento alguien la llama. Zelda se da la media vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, era Impa, pero esta vez estaba acompañada.

Un chico con la boca, nariz y la cabeza cubierto por vendas pero se le ve el pelo que es corto y rubio como el de Link, ojos rojos como dos grandes rubíes, mostrando misterio pero frialdad a la vez. La ropa del joven marcaba su esbelto cuerpo, bien formado haciendo que cualquier chica se enamorara de su belleza.

-Zelda te presento a mi sobrino Sheik- Impa miro al chico.- Sheik, ella es la princesa Zelda.

-La soberana de Hyrule- Se arrodilla haciendo una reverencia y le coge la mano con suavidad dándole un beso en el torso de la mano con mucha delicadeza.- Es un gran honor de conocer a la gran belleza de Hyrule.

-T-también es un verdadero honor conocer un sheikah y que venga a mi reino- Contesto Zelda sonrojada por el comentario y el gesto de la mano.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo** **de mi 2º fic n.n Intente escribirlo lo mejor que pude debido a que estoy en proceso con el otro fic, y a largue mas las escenas de este capítulo. Espero que me dejen reviews y feliz navidad a todos ;) Saludos y muchos besos: D**

**Nami-chan. **


End file.
